


Awkward Love

by Anonymous



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Crap-fic, F/M, Marriage, POV First Person, Throw back thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what even is this. Kayla wrote it at the age of fifteen.</p><p>Mark and Maddy get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Love

I loaded up supplies for the exuviation. I was in the unit taking Malcom out to an outpost 30 clicks from

here. They are doing some weird research down there, and they need his expertise. I kind of didn’t want

to go because I was going to be gone for a month.

“Hey there.” Maddy walked over to me.

“Hey.” I smiled dusting off my hands pecking her lips.

“Guess what I get to do.” She bounced.

“What?” I chuckled.

“Malcom asked me to join him on the exuviation.” She grinned.

“That’s great.” I hugged her.

“Yeah!” she skipped over to the scientist. He is such a geek, but she’s an adorable one. She’s absolutely

the love of my life. I almost didn’t want to go because I would be away from her for weeks. I was

watching her talk to the other scientist. The amount of information she can keep in that brain of hers is

remarkable.

“Have you laid her yet?” Chris asked from behind me.

“What? No, I am a gentleman.” I kept loading the rover.

“You are no fun.” Chris clapped his hand on my back.

“Even if I wanted to, not saying I do, we are never alone enough to do any of that. She still lives with her

parents and I live in the barracks.” I huffed.

“Excuses excuses” Chris clicked. We headed out and Maddy walked next to me. She was rambling about

the research there. I didn’t understand a word she was saying, but I kept on smiling at her.

“Sorry am I boring you?” she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“No,” I chuckled “keep going I’m fascinated.”

“You sure?” she held onto my arm.

“Yeah keep going.” I grinned.

“Well if I start boring you tell me.” She giggled.

“Don’t worry I’ll tell you.” I adjusted my gun. I asked some question about the weird plant technology

they are making. She tripped catching hold of me. I laughed helping her to her feet. She blushed and

kept walking. “I get you in a rover tomorrow.” I chuckled.

“You don’t have to.” She giggled.

“You see the benefit of dating a high ranking officer is that I’m in charge of everyone here. I can do

whatever I want.” I whispered to her. “Tomorrow I want everyone on the rovers. We are going into

slasher territory.”

“Why are most of us walking now?” she grinned.

“Because this is a fairly safe path, and we are going to have to set up camp in a few hours, when the

sunsets.” I explained.

“I see.” She nodded. We started going back and forward about dinosaurs and the landscape. We walked

for another 4 hours.

“I have to help set the perimeter.” I told Maddy. “Talk to you later.” I ran off. I ordered the men around

to get up a sound admitter around the base to keep the medium sized dinosaurs away. I put five people

on patrol, after that I grabbed Maddy. We went in between the camp and the perimeter. I leaned

against a tree.

“Remember last time we did this and my dad caught us.” She giggled.

“I can’t believe he didn’t kill me.” I chuckled holding her hands. I weaved our lips together slowly. I felt

her smiling between our lips, and she rested her hands on my waist. I held her cheeks. She pulled away

from me.

“I feel like we never see each other anymore.” she sighed.

“I know, but we are here now.” I kissed her again.

“Yeah I know but we are never alone too.” she fixed the bottom of my shirt.

“I know.” I exhaled. “We’ve just both been so busy lately. You with your new job and Taylor has me

mentoring him to take over when he’s gone.” I huffed twining our fingers together.

“I hate this.” she exhaled.

“What if we got married?” I blurted.

“What?” she smiled widely. I can’t believe I just said that. “You think we are ready?” she looked so

giddy. I wasn’t ready to talk about this. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her yes, but I didn’t

know what to say. I leaned down brushing our lips together again. “Mark?” she pulled back.

“What?” I mumbled.

“Let me repeat the question. Do you really think we are ready?” she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I do. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I just didn’t mean to say it now. I was going to

wait until we got back, and get your dads blessing, and set up something romantic.” I squeezed her

hand. It was dark, but I could still see her blushing. “Did I silence Maddy Shannon?” I teased kissing her

lightly.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” she bumbled.

“Maddy Shannon will you marry me?” I laughed. I circled my thumb on the back of her hand.

“Yes!” She hugged me tightly. I tangled our lips together slowly. I turned us around pining her back up

against the tree. “We are going to get married.”

“Yeah, keep it quiet though I still want to talk to your dad.” I brushed hair away from her face. “I love

you.” gazed into her eyes.

“I love you.” she smiled. I leaned into kiss her again. “Is it bad that I’m too excited to kiss?”

“No, try to go get some sleep.” I laughed. I backed away from her.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“Switch out patrol with someone.” I picked up my gun.

“Be safe!” she hurried back over to the camp. I just asked her to marry me. I just proposed to my

girlfriend. We are engaged now. I shook myself out of it, and switched places with one of my men.

The next morning I woke everyone up at day break, and we rounded everything up. I helped Maddy into

the rover. I was driving and Maddy was researching stuff. She was chewing on her thumb nail. I glanced

over at her smiling. I saw a huge bump, and I could resist myself. I slammed on the gas hitting it with one

wheel. Maddy flinched punching me in the arm. I laughed. We made it to the research lab, and we all

unpacked.

After the month we were there I hardly saw Maddy, it was boring. The guys made fun of me because

whenever they saw Maddy and I together we looked love struck. I stopped caring. The soldiers normally

don’t see me around her. She brings out the best in me, so the guys can tease me all they want because

I am happy and they aren’t. Back at the colony I ran into Maddy’s dad.

“Mr. Shannon!” I shouted running over to him.

“Reynolds, thank you for looking over my daughter while she was gone.” he patted my back.

“Oh, of course, sir I would never let anything happen to her.” I rambled. “But I wanted to talk to you in

private.”

“About what?” he stopped in his tracks.

“I would like your blessing to marry Maddy.” I put my arms behind my back. I think I’m sweating through

my uniform. My face felt hot. He opened his mouth and then closed it. I took a deep breath waiting for

his answer.

“Reynolds you’re a good kid. You love my daughter very much. I know you would never hurt her, and

you have been together for four years, so you have my blessing.” He nodded and continued walking.

“Sir, thank you so much.” I took a breath of relief.

“Don’t get all soft.” He rolled his eyes.

“I have to um…” I glanced around. “I have to go.” I hurried over to science facility. Maddy was outside

testing some plants. She didn’t see me until I picked her up spinning her around. She laughed getting

back on her feet.

“What’s up?” she put her arms around my neck.

“He gave us his blessing.” I kissed her passionately.

“We’re getting married! There’s so much to do!!” She jumped. She kissed me again. “I need a dress,

rings, we should have Taylor marry us, oh we are going to need a house for when we are married…” she

rambled on and on about stuff. What did I get myself into? This wedding is going to be insane. “You talk

to Taylor about marrying us and getting us a house you his mentee today aren’t you?”

“Ok I’ll talk to him.” I nodded.

“Yay umm after work meet up at my place and we can start planning.” She pecked my lips running off. I

found Taylor in his office.

“Reynolds there you are why are you late?” he asked standing up.

“I asked Maddy to marry me, sir.” I stood at ease.

“Does Shannon know about this?” he chuckled.

“He gave us his blessing.” I nodded.

“That’s great. We can make it a huge celebration. You guys are the first kiddos to get married.” Taylor

smiled.

“Sir, we have had over a dozen of weddings.” I looked at him strangely.

“None who have never been married before or newly dating people.” he walked over to me.

“Maddy wanted me to ask you if you could marry us, and if we could have a house of our own.” I

requested.

“Reynolds if anyone deserves a house it’s you. Answer is yes to both of them.” he nodded. “Now let’s

get to work.” he commanded.

We wedding was set up in a month didn’t think it would happen this fast, but there isn’t much we can

set up. Taylor made it a huge festival, which was intimating. I was in Taylor’s office getting ready. We

didn’t have an official uniform to wear for formal events, so Maddy got me a suit. I felt like I was in a

money suit. Taylor came in. “You look nice.” He complimented.

“I can’t figure out how to do the tie.” I huffed. He came over and tied it for me.

“You two are going to live a long happy life together.” He smiled at me. “I always thought I would marry

Wash.” He sighed leaning against the counter. “I miss her.”

“I do too sir.” I nodded.

“I’m not your C.O for week. No need to call me sir.” He headed out.

“Sir,” I stopped him, “about tonight-” I paused.

“Try not to get hammered Maddy is going to kill you.” Taylor chuckled.

“No, I mean tonight, tonight. Maddy and I haven’t ever done a whole lot of umm yeah.” My palms

started sweating.

“Oh” he shut his door. “You mean-”

“Yeah” I gritted my teeth.

“You guys haven’t-” I cut him off.

“No we are always around people.” I exhaled.

“So you’re worried about tonight.” Taylor looked at me strangely.

“Yeah” I mumbled.

“Ok, here’s what you do pick her up, and take her into the house. Wrap your arms tightly around her,

and kiss her as passionately as you can. Then just do what feels natural.” He shrugged. I nodded thinking

I through in my head. “Come on, son, let’s get you married.” He grinned. We went to the alter they

made, and I stood at it waiting for Maddy.

“Wasn’t she supposed to be here by now?” I mumbled.

“She’s a girl. She probably doing her hair.” Taylor assured me.

“I hope-” Maddie showed up at the end of the aisle.

“Told you” Taylor chuckled. I smiled widely at her. She looked so beautiful and happy. We had a short

ceremony, and we had a soft little peck of a kiss. After that our beautiful reception started. We were

sitting at a big table eating cake.

“Let’s dance.” Maddy stood up. She pulled me to my feet taking off my coat. “Can’t dance with that on.”

she laughed picking up the hem of her dress. She ran out to the dance floor. I chuckled removing my tie,

and I ran over to her. I grabbed her hands dancing goofily with her.

When the sun was down, we went to our house. It’s weird to think it’s our house. I lifted her up, making

her snicker. She buried her face in the nap of my neck. I walked through the door and set her down. She

looked around the room unpinning some of her hair. “It’s nice to see you in something other than

camo.” She placed her hands on my waist.

“Do you not like my camo?” I teased.

“I do, but you wear the same thing every day.” She laughed. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She

stopped talking. I brushed our lips violently together. I slipped my hands a little lower than normal. We

backed away from each other slightly. “Wow” she inhaled. “Help me out of this dress.” She reached

behind her. I reached behind her unzipping her wedding dress, and the dress fell around her ankles. I

looked over her slender body. “Your turn.” She started unbuttoning my shirt. She seemed like she was

going to drool when she saw my muscles. I eased my slacks off. I kissed her slowly and deeply. We

stumbled to the bedroom. I felt her warm silky skin against mine. I kept thinking now what should I do. I

laid her down on the bed, and crawled on her. I kissed her neck gently. She twined her fingers into my

hair.

A while later she lay in my arms. She smiled up at me, and I kissed her head. She rubbed her hand

against my torso. She is so beautiful. “I love you.” I breathing. She blushed.

“This is weird.” She giggled.

“How?” I played with her hair.

“We’ve hardly seen each other without shirts on, and now we are in bed naked together in our house.”

she laughed.

“I think it’s weird that this is our house. It doesn’t feel like our house.” I sighed.

“I know I feel like I should be going home soon.” She looked around. “Is it warm in here?”

“I think it’s because we were doing something strenuous about 10 minutes ago.” I teased.

“Shut up!” She laughed hitting my chest. I tangled our lips together slowly. I moaned quietly rolling on to

her. She gripped my sides. “Mark I’m really tired.” She kissed me.

“Ok” I rolled next to her.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, but I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t slept in a queen size bed since I came

through the portal. Everything felt weird. I watched her sleep, and I started thinking about our future.

When the sun came up, Maddy woke up and grinned at me.

“Have you been awake all night?” She yawned.

“I couldn’t sleep.” I stroked her hair.

“Why not?” she cupped her hand around my cheek.

“New bed, new house, and new person in my bed” I glanced around.

“Oh” she sighed. “Please don’t kill me.” she grinned innocently.

“What why?” I sat up.

“I didn’t get to finish all my work before the wedding. Now do you want me to finish it now, or I can wait

until later.” she sat up holding the sheet to her chest.

“You can do it now.” I chuckled.

“Could you make breakfast?” she asked reaching for my button up.

“I can’t cook.” I sighed.

“then can you get the food for breakfast.”

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
